Come back to me part 2
by carson34
Summary: After Steve is kidnapped, can his family find him?
1. Chapter 22

Author Note: So I am writing this chapter as chapter 22 but it's going to be the first chapter of part two. I wanted to break it up after I finished this six chapters but changed my minds. The fourth season will start on chapter 7. I am decided that I am going to do a couple of the season storyline but write it with Robyn and the twins

* * *

Chapter 22- Three weeks old

The twins were now three weeks old and sleeping most of the nights. Robyn could tell that her husband was tired of being home and not going to work. They still haven't found his mother and she is trying to make sure that he is okay.

"hey babe." She said as she walked down the stairs after checking on the twins.

"Hey." He responded to her.

"What's going on?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." Steve lied to his wife.

"You're lying. Your worried about your mom." She told her husband. He knew that she could tell that he was lying the minute that he told her there was nothing going on. He had put an alert out for her. He still hasn't heard anything about her being missing.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Because we have been married for so long." She responded to her husband.

"That's true." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." She responded to her husband

"I love you too." He revealed to her as he remember that she was still not able to make love. "How about we go and take a bath together?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said to her husband as she raced her husband upstairs. They enjoy the rest of the night until the babies wake up.

* * *

Steve wanted to make sure that Robyn was okay with him going to back to work to find where his mother went and if she was okay. He was starting to get worried because she would not talk to him about what is going on or where she was. He knew that she was in danger but he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her as they were putting the twins down for a nap.

"Yeah, what about?" She responded to her husband.

"I want to go back to work because I know that it's the best way to find where my mom went. I believe that she killed someone and I need to find her." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I know that you do and I will support you on it since it's the best thing for you to do." She responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

They enjoyed the rest of their day with their children and then went to bed since tomorrow was going to be a long day for Steve and Robyn.

* * *

The next morning

Steve decided to actually return to work a month early so he could start trying to find his mother. He walked into the office with coffee in hand and surprise their whole team that he was there.

"Hey man." Chin greeted their boss.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked his friend.

"I need to find my mom Danny. The twins are doing great and Robyn knows that I came back to work early so I could start finding my mom." Steve told his friends.

"Speaking of your mother, why is she walking in here right now?" Danny asked as he walked towards the entrance. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Doris said to him as Steve ran over to give his mother a hug.

"Thank God that you are okay. I was worried about you." Steve told his mother. "Come on. Let's go to my house. Robyn was worried about you."

"Yeah let's go." Doris said to her son as they walked towards her son's truck. Steve is hit from behind and pushed into the van that just pulled up with Joe driving.

Twenty minutes later, Chin and Kono were about to leave for a case when they saw Steve's truck still sitting there. They knew that he left but when they saw his mother's car still there. They headed back into to let Danny know what was going on.

"Hey, Steve's truck is still sitting in the parking lot." Chin revealed to his friend.

"So? They could have taken Doris's car back to the house." Danny interjected.

"No since Doris's car is still here too." Kono responded to him

"Shit, we need to get Robyn and the kids here right now to make sure that they are safe." Danny ordered them.

"Alright, I will go and get them right now." Kono responded to her. "What am I going to tell Robyn?"

"She just tell her that Steve had a meeting with the governor and took my car if she asked why his truck is still here." Danny informed her.

"Okay, but where are you going to move your car to the point that she doesn't see it?" Kono asked him.

"I will figure that out." Danny said as Kono leaves to go and get Robyn and the twins. About twenty minutes later, Robyn arrives to find Steve's truck there.

"Kono what's going on? Why is Steve's truck here?" Robyn asked her friend.

"He had a meeting with the governor about his mother and he wanted me to come and get you and the kids so that way you guys have dinner together." Kono lied to her. They walked into the headquarters. They are stopped by Danny who doesn't look like he is looking forward to tell her this.

"Danny what's going on?" Robyn asked him. "I know that there is something that you are not telling me."

"Robyn I have some bad news about Steve." Danny started out to say.

Author Note: That's the end of the first chapter and I hope that you liked it. I stayed up a little later then what I wanted to give you this fresh update of this storyline. I will be working on chapter 23 tomorrow which will be chapter two for this storyline. I won't make you wait more then two days until the next chapter comes out. I hope that you like it and let me know what you think of it. Thank you all that review part one of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you guys check out my one take Monday storyline that was posted today. I am going to posted a new chapter of A little bit of Hope tomorrow morning for you all so don't forget to check that out.


	2. Chapter 23

Author Note: It's time for Friday's update of this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think at the end of this chapter. So let's begin with the new chapter.

Chapter 23: 3 weeks old part 2

Steve's location

Steve woke up being chained to the wall. He did not understand why his mother knocked him out cold and then the next thing that he thought was about his wife and their babies.

"Man, I should not have gone to work today." Steve said to himself. He heard someone unlocked the front door and opened it. She walked over to him.

"I am sorry that I had to do that to you but we needed to make sure that you were safe." Doris said to her son as she unlocked him.

"Why did you kidnapped me?" He asked his mother.

"I am sorry that I had to knocked you out. It was the only way that we could get you here safe." Doris told her son.

"Who's we?" Steve asked his mother as Joe walked into the room. "How could you?"

"I am sorry, we needed to keep you safe and this is the only way that we knew how to do it." Joe said to his friend.

"No! I came into work to help find my mother but clearly that it was no need since you were already safe. I am going home to my wife and kids." Steve responded to his mother as he stand up and started to walked out of the room.

"No Steve you can't leave. It's not safe." Joe said as he blocked his friend to stop from leaving.

"My family is in danger. I need to go right now." Steve responded to him.

"My sources says that your team has them right now and they are safe right now." Joe revealed to him.

"Then you tell me what is going on?" Steve asked as he walked out of the room with Doris and Joe to find out what is going on. "And trust me Joe, I could care less about your sources. Everytime that you come into town it's because of danger or there is going to be danger following you. I am done with it."

"Steve, don't be rude to Joe. He's trying to help you." Doris said to her son.

"I don't care. He's putting all of us in danger and you too but I can't cut you out of my life since of my wife would not like it. She wants you in our kids life and you know something. I don't want you near them." Steve told his mother.

"I am sorry that you feel that way Steve." Joe said before he knocked him out again.

Headquarters

Kono helped Robyn put the twins down for a nap in Steve's office. Danny had not told her about what was going on with Steve. Robyn tried to called her husband and it just went to voicemail. She walked out of the office and headed to find Danny.

"Danny, what are you not telling me?" Robyn asked her friend.

"Nothing" He lied to her.

"You are lying." She responded to him.

"No I am not lying about anything." Danny revealed to her. He did not know how she knew that he was lying but somehow she did know that he was lying. He felt really bad for lying to her but knew that it's best for her and the twins to not to worry about Steve. Of course Chin had to walked into the room.

"We got something." Chin said to his friend not knowing that Robyn was in the room.

"What is it?" Robyn asked him

"Chin, Let's talk in my office, Please?" Danny asked his friend.

"Alright, Let's go." Chin said as he walked into Danny's office. The only thing that saved him was the baby boy crying his eyes out for a feeding.

Chin's office

Chin knew that he needed to tell Robyn about Steve being missing but he did not know how to tell her about it. He also knew that Steve would not want his wife to worry about this kind of thing.

"She has the right to know." Chin said to his friend.

"No. We can't tell her about this. It's important that we keep her safe since she just had the twins about two weeks ago." Danny reasoned with him. Before Chin had a chance to reason with him, Robyn walked into the room.

"you need to tell me now what's going on with my husband and don't you dare tell me that he is out on lunch." Robyn told him. The governor had just called her and informed her that they could not reach Steve either and that's not normal.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you what's going on because we don't know what's going on." Danny told her.

"All we know is that Steve's missing and his mother is the only one that knows where he is. We are trying to find her but we haven't gotten that much luck yet." Chin revealed to her.

"I need to be with my babies right now." She responded as she walked out the room but not for long without slapping Danny for lying to her.

Author Note: Alright I hope that you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I honestly truely did not know if I was going to have this chapter up today since the internet went down at the work place. Don't forget to watch the new episode of Hawaii Five 0 and Kono's return to the show. I will see you soon for the next chapter of this storyline.


	3. Chapter 24

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on the third chapter of this storyline. I have been working this chapter for a while. I hope that you like this chapter and please review. Thank you for reviewing the past two chapters. We got about three more chapters until season four will start.

Chapter 24: Four weeks old

Safehouse

It's been a week since Steve was missing and Danny decided to put his family in the safe house. Danny arrived after another long day of searching for Steve.

"Anything yet on Steve?" She asked her husband's friend.

"Not yet. Don't worry, we will find him." Danny informed her.

"Are you sure?" She responded to him.

"yes. Steve's in good hands." Danny reminded her.

"Alright. I am trusting you with my husband's life right now." She responded to her friend.

"I know." Danny said to him

Warehouse

Steve finally escaped from his mother and her best-friend. He was trying to find his way out of the warehouse when he heard a police siern go off and it was Chin and Kono. He watched as they started to find him. When they finally did, Steve was happy to see his friends.

"Hey are you okay?" Chin asked his friend.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Steve told his friend.

"about your home, something happen there." Kono revealed

"Is Robyn and the kids okay?" Steve asked wanting to know that his family was safe.

"They are fine. Robyn doesn't know what happen to the house." Chin revealed to his friend.

"So what's going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"Someone broke into your house and destroy everything." Kono revealed to their boss.

"I need you to take me to my family and then come back here and find my mom and Joe and arrest them on kidnapping." Steve revealed to him.

"Alright, Let's go." Chin said to his friend as they walked out of the warehouse. Steve needed to get down to the button of this but he also needed to check in with his wife and kids and make sure that they are okay. The three of them headed to the safe house where Danny was still there. Steve walked into the house to surprise both Danny and Robyn.

"Hey guys." Steve greeted his wife and his best-friend. Robyn came running up to her husband and gave him a hug

"I am happy that you are okay." She responded to her husband.

"Me too." He revealed to his wife. He turned his attention towards Danny and said "Danny, I need you to go with Chin and Kono. They will explain everything that happen."

Steve took a few minutes to be with his wife and then went over to check on the twins. He could not believe that they have grown this much in a week.

"I am pretty sure that we have a daddy's boy on our hands." She said to her husband.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"Because your son was so upset that daddy was gone, I had to use a on voice mail that we had to come him down." She said as she watched her husband have the biggest smile on his face. She knew that he was happy with his son being his little boy. She watched her husband pick up their son and sat down with him. Robyn picked up their daughter and sat next to her husband. She knew that Steve just wanted to spend time with his wife and their kids and she was more then fine with that.

"So when are we going to go home?" She asked her husband as they started to put their kids down for a nap.

"Soon." He responded to her as they started come down the stairs and sat on the couch. "I really like to this house."

"What do you mean by like that?" She asked her husband. He knew that he was going to have to tell her about the house.

"Babe, someone broke into our house and so Danny and the team are making sure that everything is fine before we go home." He said to her.

"So when are you going to tell me who kidnapped you?" She asked her husband.

"My mom and Joe did." He responded to her as he felt her tense up. "But we are okay. They don't know where I am at right now. They said that we were in danger but my job is always dangerous and I know that I can protect you and the kids."

"So what's going to happen to your mom and Joe?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know what's going to happen to them." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"What do you want to see happen to them?" She asked him.

"She's my mom and I know that she would not have done it if she thought that she was protecting me." Steve revealed to her.

"I don't know about that Steve. She's hasn't been in your life for many years and now all the sudden she wants to protect you. It doesn't make sense to me." She responded to him.

Author Note: Do you think that there is more then Steve's mom wanting to protect him? Leave a review and let me know what you think. I wanted to get this done before Friday's new episode of Hawaii Five 0 last night but it did not happen. So I figured that I would posted it when I get it finished so the schedule might be a little over. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update a lot. I am so excited to write for the new episode of my season storyline and this episode in an upcoming chapter of this storyline. Thanks for reading and make sure that you review and have a great Saturday and I will see you on Tuesday for a new chapter of this storyline.


	4. Chapter 25

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like it. Thank you for all of you that reviewed the past storyline and all of this storyline so far. We got two more chapters until I started the new season of Five 0.

Happy Sunday!

* * *

Chapter 25: Four weeks old part 2/Five weeks old

Danny and the rest of the group got back to the warehouse only to find Doris and Joe trying to find Steve. Danny arrested Joe while Kono arrested Doris.

"You are making a mistake." Doris revealed to the group.

"You are the one that kidnapped your own son." Kono told her.

"I did it too keep him safe." Doris responded to them.

"From what?" Danny asked her.

"I can't tell you that." Doris revealed to him.

"You know what he is our friend and we will keep him safe while you and Joe are in jail." Danny informed her. He watched as HPD put them in the cars. He knew that this is what Steve but something about what his mother said had concern him. He needed to find out what's going on with Steve before it cost him a friend.

* * *

Safe House

Steve was hoping that they would be okay but first he needed to find the threat that his mother somewhat told him about why she had kidnapped him. He needed to make sure that his family was safe. Steve was about to leave to go and check out the house. He had not told her about what happen at their house and he needed.

"So I need to tell you something." Steve told his wife.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked her husband.

"I need to tell you the reason my mom took me. She thought that she was keeping me safe and well I escaped from her and Joe." He told her as he was knowing that she would be pissed off at his mother for doing this to their family.

"babe, we just need to move on with our lives. I am sure that you would keep us safe and that you do amazing job." She said to her husband.

"We will go home at in the morning, okay." He responded to her as he reached over to give her a small kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She revealed to him as Danny, Kono and Chin walked into the safe house.

"How did it go?" Steve asked them as they pulled apart.

"It went fine. Our friends called and said that your house is ready for you to come back too." Danny revealed to them.

"alright" Steve responded to him.

* * *

One week later

Steve and Robyn were relaxing with the twins. They were happy that the weekend was finally here since it had been a really hard week for the twins and that Steve had gotten called in every day this week so they could not find a babysitter for the twins when Robyn went back to work in about two weeks. They had decided for her to take an extra week from work to get the twins adjusted with their nanny.

"Man, can I say that tonight will be relaxing?" He asked his wife.

"Do you not remember that you invited our team to come over and celebrate the ending of this week?" She asked her husband.

"Oh crap. Are we ready to do it?" He asked her as he got worried.

"Yes babe." she responded to him as their team started to show up. They enjoyed the rest of the night with them until they were ready to go to bed.

* * *

Author Note: Can I just say that this chapter was really hard to write today? I am hoping to just even out the word count and make it even again. Thanks for reading this chapter. Alright that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you like it. I really hope that you guys had a great weekend and spent it with the ones that you love. Tell me how you enjoyed the recent episode of Five 0. I was really happy that it was a no Catherine episode. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I was not expecting to post a new chapter on Sunday but some reason that happen. What do you think is the threat? It's going to be reveal in the next chapter and so make sure that you read it. Don't forget to follow me on my other storylines that I have written for McKono. I am going to start writing next week's one take Monday. I will see you tomorrow for One take Monday storyline.


	5. Chapter 26

Author Note: We still have one more chapter of the non season before I started the next season of Five. I am not sure how I am going to write it yet. Thank you all for reviewing this chapter. I can't believe that we are almost ten reviews.

* * *

Chapter 26: Six weeks old

Steve and Robyn were about to find a nanny to watch the twins so that she could go back to work. They had found a nanny and they were going to start this week so Robyn can show her the ropes around their house. Steve heard the front door getting knocked on. He gets off the couch and opens the front door.

"Hey come on in." He said to the nanny as she walked into the house. "Listen Robyn will be down in a few minutes and I have to go to work so I will you guys later on. Have fun."

"Alright." She responded to him as he walked out of the house and headed for work. She decided that she was going to make sure that the laundry was caught up.

Five minutes later, Robyn came down the stairs to find the nanny folding some laundry. She was happy that the nanny would do some house that she saw needed to be done.

"Thanks for doing laundry." Robyn said to her as she smiled. She was happy that she and Steve had chosen this woman.

"Your welcome." The nanny responded back to her boss. They heard both of the twins start waking up.

"here do you want to follow me and we will get the twins ready for the day." Robyn told her nanny. They headed upstairs and got the twins ready for the day.

* * *

Headquarters

Steve and Danny were trying to figure out what's going on with his mother and why she said that they were in danger. He decided that he was going to try to question her again.

"Hi mom. I am trying to understand why you held me hostage and why you told me that my family was in trouble." Steve revealed to his mother.

"Because Wo Fat's mom is alive and she's coming after you and your family to get to me." Doris responded to her son.

"Alright thank you." Steve told his mom.

McGarrett's house

Robyn and the nanny had taken the kids down to the beach. Steve had just got off of work for lunch and decided to see if Robyn wanted to go out for lunch. They had tried to get a place on Wo Fat's mom all morning and he was excited to spend time with his family. He walked down to the beach after spotting his family.

"Hey guys." He greeted his family and the nanny.

"Hey babe, how was work so far?" She asked her husband.

"It's going fine. I just need a small break and wanted to spend time with you and the twins." He said as he turned his attentions back to the nanny. "You can have a lunch break and just be back before 1 pm."

"Alright." She responded back to him.

Steve watched the nanny leave for a bit. He helps by picking up their son so she could get up easy with their daughter. They head back to the house and got ready to have lunch out. They headed for the shrimp truck.

"So what's going on at work?" She asked her husband.

"We have a lead on the person that my mom was worried about." Steve revealed to his wife as their son started crying. He got him out of the car seat and handed him to his wife as he took their daughter. He was happy where his life was at. He would not want nothing to change or anyone to get a hold of his family. It was his job to protect his family.

Steve and Robyn finished their lunch and headed back to the house.

"I have to get back to work." He said as they got the twins down for their nap. "The nanny should be back in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." She responded back to her husband as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Steve spend the rest of the day looking for Wo Fat's mom. He needed to find her and when they finally got a lead his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the phone call.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Wo Fat's mom revealed who was calling.

"I am." Steve responded to her.

"Maybe you should stop looking for me and find your pretty wife and children." She threaten him.

"What did you do to my family?" He asked in a yelling tone earning him a look from his team. He hanged up the phone and started heading to the front door to make sure that his family was safe. He got to the house to find Robyn and the kids not there but the nanny was there.

"Where are they?" He asked her.

"I don't know. They were not here when I got back from lunch." The nanny responded to her boss.

"it's okay we are going to find them." Danny told him.

"We better do it soon." Steve revealed to him.

* * *

Unknown location

Robyn woke up after being knocked out to find this woman holding her daughter. She did not know what's going on.

"Well it's about time for you to wake." Wo Fat's mom revealed to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked to the woman.

"Your husband." she responded.

"Steve is going to find you and kill you." Robyn told her.

"I have no doubt on what your husband will do it." She responded back to her.

* * *

Author Note: I had announced on twitter that I was going to write a fanfic for Callen and Lily and so I am going to start with the first episode that ever aired and do all the seasons that they are in now. Lily seems to be the favorite character for me. Tomorrow morning I am going to get started with a little bit of hope that should be posted on Friday before the new episode of Five 0. I hope that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time.

Don't forget to check out my other storylines for McKono and the season storyline. This past Monday, I posted a fanfic for Grover and Danny. I hope that you like it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter and on here.


	6. Chapter 27

Author Note: This is going to be the last chapter of the non-season of this storyline. Tuesday I will be starting season four of the storyline. Robyn will be returning to work in that chapter since the twins will be about eight weeks old.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you have seen on the show. I only own Robyn and the twins.

* * *

Chapter 27: Seven weeks old

"So why did you take me if you know what my husband is going to do?" Robyn asked her.

"because I need a clear shot of getting your husband where I want him." Wo Fat's mom responded to her. "You see, Your mother-in-law took my husband away and then your husband took my son away. There's nothing left for me to lose."

"So you are willing to keep repeating this cycle. Just let us go." Robyn pleaded for her. She hoped that she would want to end the cycle but it doesn't looked like it.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. Your husband needs to pay." Wo Fat's mom responded to her as she left the room. Robyn knew that she needed to escaped but she needed to do it safety for the twins or she was going to have to wait for Steve to find them.

Headquarters

Steve and Danny ran into the office hoping that Chin had found something about where his wife was at. Steve knew that he needed to find his wife and kids. He needed to find them fast.

"hey do we have anything about Robyn and the twins?" He asked his friends.

He could tell that Steve was nervous about his wife and kids being missing.

"Nothing yet but we will find them." Chin told his boss. The rest of the team nods in agreement. Steve was not so sure. He knew who was behind it and they needed to find her to find his family.

As the day went on, they could tell that Steve was getting impatient with the fact that they haven't found anything about his wife and his kids. Steve looked up as he found his friends walking into his office.

"hey what's going on? Do we have new information about my wife and kids?" Steve asked his friends.

"Yeah. We found them but we need you guys to stay here." Danny said to him.

"Why?" Steve asked his friend.

"Because it's not safe for you to go. It might be a trap set up by his mother." Danny explained to him.

"It doesn't matter to me, Daniel. They are my family!" Steve yelled at his friend.

"Don't you think that I don't know that." Danny revealed to his friend.

"I know. Danny let me come with our team. I need to make sure that she and the twins are safe." Steve pleaded with him.

"Fine." Danny responded to him. They headed to the warehouse where they were located.

Inside the warehouse

Robyn was trying to calm down their son but nothing was working. The baby was really upset.

"Buddy don't worry. Daddy and the team are coming now. We just need to hold on just a bit longer." She told her son as she kept feeding the baby.

Meeting Wo Fat's mom

The team made it into the front door. He was happy that they were going to end this today. He didn't want his family to be in danger anymore. Danny shot and killed Wo Fat's mother. He needed to find his wife and kids now. They searched throughout the building and finally finds her and the twins.

"Hey sweetie." She responded to her husband as he ran over there and gave her a small kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"yeah we are okay. She did not hurt us. I just want to take the twins home." She responded to her husband.

"First we need to make sure that the twins are okay." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Steve they are fine." She said to him. Steve did not understand why she was refusing to go to the hospital. He decided to pulled her aside so he could talk to her alone.

"What is going on?" Steve asked her as he calmed their son down.

"Because nothing happen to them. I had my eye on our kids the time." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know but we want to make sure that they are growing fine. Just do it for me, Please." He asked her.

"Fine." She said to her husband. They headed to the hospital and got the twins okay. He was happy to find that out. Don't get him wrong, he trusted his wife but these were his kids and they come first in his life. Steve was happy to get them home and they spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

Author Note: The next chapter will be the start season four of this storyline. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. I am going to have probably about 12 more chapters in this storyline. Dont forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my new chapters on many of your favorite storylines.


	7. Chapter 28

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great weekend. On Friday, I posted the last chapter of A little bit of Hope. I am hoping to have it really long for you guys to enjoy it. Thank you all for all the reviews that you have given me.

Chapter 28: Season four starts

* * *

Earlier that morning

Steve woke up to his cell phone ringing and that it was the prison that Wo Fat was being held at. He knew that this could be Wo Fat wanting to talk about why his mother was visiting him. He hanged up the phone and rolled over to give his wife a small kiss and let her know what's going on.

"Hey, I guess that Wo Fat wants to talk about something." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss. "Go back to sleep."

She was asleep before he got out of the shower. He left to go to the prison and found out that it was a set up.

Later that morning

The twins are now eight weeks old and Robyn was returning to work. The nanny had just arrived to start her first day without Robyn being there.

"Are you ready for today?" She asked the nanny.

"Yes I am. How are you guys doing?" The nanny responded to her boss.

"We are doing better." Robyn responded as the twins were get upset.

"Where's Steve at?" The nanny asked her.

"He's in the prison now. They had some last-minute information on the Wo Fat case that he had to be there for." She responded to him. "I have to go into work now" as she got a text on her phone from Danny and Steve.

"Alright have a great day at work." The nanny responded to her boss as she watched her boss give both of the kids a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Prison center

Robyn pulled into her car and parked by her husband's truck. She got out and started walking to the front where Danny and Chin were at.

"So what's going on?" She asked her friends.

"Steve saved Wo Fat from being killed." Chin revealed to her as they started to walked into the prison.

"Where's Steve?" She asked them right as they walked into the building to find her husband pulling out someone.

"Robyn, come with me while Danny and Chin move Wo Fat to safe house with some of the men." Steve informed the team. Robyn headed with her husband and they go to question the person that is responsible to the almost murder.

* * *

Headquarters

Robyn was waiting for the team to come back from moving Wo Fat. She watched as Danny and Chin walked into the office.

"Hey Steve wanted you to bring this to him." She said as she gave him the shirt.

"Alright. We will see you guys when we are done questioning the suspect." Danny revealed to them as he left the office again.

"Is this the great way to welcome you back to the team?" Chin asked her.

"Oh yeah, it is." she responded to him.

They heard a noise coming from the downstairs and Chin told her to stay put while he goes and check out. Chin comes running back in about two minutes later while calling Steve.

"Steve we have a problem." Chin told his boss. "We got hostage crisis up here."

* * *

About two hour later

They were able to get Robyn out of the headquarters so that she could go and check on the twins. Before she could get to their house, her car broke down and she went to check it out. About ten second later, the tow truck arrived to see if she needed help.

* * *

Headquarters

Steve and Danny handed the guy over to the person that wanted him only to find out that they were going to killed him.

"We know that there can't be only two of you so why don't you call the rest of the team down?" The man ordered Steve while pointing a gun at him.

"That's not a good idea." Danny said to him as he got the gun turned to him.

"Chin, come on down." Steve told his friend.

Chin came down the stairs and went down on his knees. They watched in confusion when the people that were holding them hostages drop their guns and sunder to them.

"Chin, where's Robyn?" Steve asked his friend

"She wanted to go and check on the kids." Chin said as they picked up their guns and headed the group outside. They walked as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the house phone and the nanny told him that she had not came home yet. Steve hanged up the phone and headed to give directions the SWAT team on where they needed to go. Steve's cell phone started to ring and it was Robyn.

"Babe, where are you?" He asked to his wife.

"She's with me right now. You can have her back when I can have my men back." the person told him. He could hear his wife saying don't do it. Steve and Danny rushed to Danny's car where he filled him on what's going on. They manged to find the SWAT vechine and Steve let them go. His cell phone started to ring again.

"Alright it done now tell me where my wife is." Steve revealed to him.

* * *

The Forrest

Steve and Danny got there and started looking for Robyn. He finally found his wife where he untied her and gave her a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She broke up the kiss.

"Steve, we need to go find them right now." Robyn told him

"yes I know. Let's go." Steve said to his friend and wife.

They found the men and recapture them where Grover decided that he wanted to take it out on Steve right there and then.

"Hey, my husband was trying to save me. They threaten to kill me if he did not do it. We have two kids at home." Robyn defended her husband's actions.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this first chapter of this season. Thank you for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I hope that you have a great day and please make sure that you follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out my other storylines and my tweeting party that I host on Friday.


	8. Chapter 29

Author Note: I was going to get the 28th chapter posted on Tuesday but I managed to get it done Saturday night so I decided to posted it then. I know many of you did not like the Billy and Catherine storyline since normally you guys are McRoll fan but I just don't like her with Steve since it seems forced. I did not get that much written on Monday during the day.

Chapter 29

Steve knew that something was up with his mother and Wo Fat were some how relatives. He managed to get a DNA swab to have Max test it.

Grace's baseball game

Steve and Danny were coaching Grace's game and Danny was not happy that Steve was being in charge. Robyn had both of the twins by herself. The twins were about ten weeks old and clearly love being around both of their parents.

"What do you see daddy and uncle Danny acting like little kids?" She asked the twins as they just smiled at their mother. She heard the phone ring and knew that they have a case and it was a good thing that the nanny was there so they could just have her take the twins back to the house. She waited for him at his truck and when he finally got there.

"hey where is the twins at?" He asked his wife.

"They went home with the nanny." She responded to him.

"Okay. Are you ready to go to the crime scene?" He asked her as he helped her by opening the door and letting her climb into the truck before he gets in and head for the beach.

* * *

Crime scene

Steve and Danny were talking to Max about the victim when she came walking up to see Max give her husband something that looked official. She figured that her husband would just tell her what it was later on. She headed back with Chin to headquarters as the boys left.

"So how are the twins doing with the nanny?" Chin asked her.

"They are doing really good. Thanks for asking." She responded to him. "We need to get back to work."

* * *

Lunch time

Steve walked into his office after being with Danny all day. He loves his best friend but he just need some time by himself. He didn't understand how he could think Wo Fat was his brother. He needed to tell his wife about the DNA test that he had done. He didn't hear her come into the office.

"Honey what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"I need to talk to you about something." Steve said as he sat up and move over so she could sit down.

"What's going on?" She asked her husband.

"So when we moved Wo Fat, I managed to get some of his DNA and had Max run the DNA test against mine." Steve revealed to her as she sat down next to him.

"And what happened? Is he your brother?" She asked her husband.

"The test results came back and he's not my brother." He responded to his wife.

"Which is good right?" She asked him.

"Yeah but now I still need to know where she is doing with him. She went there many times and hasn't told me what's going on." He responded to her as he got up and walked over to his desk.

"Hey, we will figure it out." She told him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He responded to her.

"yes I do." She said to her husband.

"Where do you want to go out for lunch?" He asked her.

"Any where you want." She responded to her husband.

They finished the case and headed home for the night. They were happy to find the twins playing with their toys. Steve payed the nanny for the day.

"Thank you for watching the kids." He said to the nanny.

"Your welcome." She responded to her boss.

"We will see you on Monday." He revealed to her.

"Alright." She responded to him.

The family settled in for the night. The twins enjoyed their bath time and getting ready for bed. Steve climbed into bed after putting their twins to bed. He's been having her take her mommy time before bed so that way that they could spend time together.

"Babe, are you almost done?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah. I will be out in a couple of minutes." She said as started to drain the water. She came out of the bathroom to find him sleeping. She got her night clothes on and then climb into bed next to her husband. She was sleeping within a couple of minutes.

The next morning

Steve woke up to find her not in bed. He hoped that she did not fall asleep in the bathroom again. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He was surprised that she was not there. He wondered if she was in the twins bedroom. He walked into their room.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Your son was hungry and I just got him to go back to sleep." She responded to him as she pushed him out of the twins room.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. I was hoping to posted this on Tuesday but there was too much going on and I was really busy. I hope that you have a great couple of days. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Plus I relaunched my blog on blogger. I hope that you will check that out. Don't forget to leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 30

Author Note: Hey guys, Let me tell you how much I hated writing the scene with the baby in it. I know for a fact that CPS would not tell them not hold the baby. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Five 0 season four. I know that it's been a while since I updated this storyline but this whole week was crazy.

Chapter 30

Morning at the McGarrett Family

Steve woke up up that morning surprised to see his wife still sleeping the bed. He got out since he needed to go to the bathroom and he wanted to make sure that the twins were still sleeping. He climbed into the bed after about ten minutes to find his wife cuddling up against him.

"Are the twins still sleeping?" She asked her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, they are still sleeping." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. They kept kissing for a couple of minutes it was the first time that they could be together since their twins were born but they were interputted by his cell phone starting to ring and they knew that they had to go into work. The nanny was going to be there at eight and it was only seven thirty. Steve got showered and dressed after hanging up the phone. She decided to get up and get ready for work and then get the twins up for the day.

"good morning my babies." She said as she turned on the light of their room. She walked over to the crib and smiled down at Kia and John. She loved seeing her children all day long but she knew that she wanted to help Steve with catching the bad guys to make sure that hawaii was safe for the twins.

* * *

Crime scene

Danny was surprised when both Steve and Robyn. They must have been waiting for the nanny to get there.

"hey do you hear that?" Danny asked as Robyn walked past them. He was sure that she heard the baby crying.

"Family services said that we are not allowed to picked up the baby." The cop said as Robyn walked over there and tried to calmed her down followed by Danny. Steve came into the room making sure that the baby is okay.

"Is she okay?" He asked his wife and friend.

"Yeah she is okay. She's just scared." Robyn said to her husband as Family services came into the room.

"I thought I told you guys that you were not supposed to pick her up." The family service agent asked them

"I am sorry but I am not going to do that when she's been in there all night since her parents were killed. She scared and I want to make sure that she was okay." Robyn defended her actions as Steve walked into the room.

"Hey, don't treat my wife like that." Steve said to the family service agent.

"I am sorry but an order was issued and it was not followed." The family service agent responded to him.

"Then take it up with me." Steve ordered the agent. "She's part of my team."

"Good. I wanted to issued a report against your wife but I think that it won't do any good." The man responded to her husband.

* * *

McGarrett's truck

Steve and Robyn were on the way to headquarters when she decided to talk about what was bugging her.

"That guy was rude." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"I know babe. They wanted you to follow the rules and you did not." He responded to his wife.

"You are taking his side." Robyn responded to her husband.

"No I am not." Steve argued to her.

"Yes you are." She responded to him.

"Babe, trust me. I am not taking anyone's side. I think that it's best that I drop you off at home and let spend time with the kids." Steve said to his wife.

"So let me get this straight, you are taking me off of the case?" She asked her husband.

"No. I just want you to be with the kids." He responded to her as he pulled on their street.

"Steve, I promised you right now that you drop me off and I will get into my car to head back to work." She said to him. He knew that she was telling the truth because she was looking him right in the eye.

"Okay fine. I won't take you off the case." He responded back to his wife. He knew that she was not going to give up that easy for the case. They got to headquarters and finished the case around midnight. Steve and Robyn arrived home to find the nanny sleeping. They just let her keep sleeping until morning since they didn't know what tomorrow holds for them.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I am going to try to get one take Monday storylines done and ready for posting on Saturday depending on what's going on with work. Our toilet is acting up right now. Don't forget to tune in to my Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. See you for the next chapter of this storyline. I try to post at least three times a week on this storyline but this week has not been a great writing week for me.


	10. Chapter 31

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. It's completey new and I promise that I am not going to write the whole season. It's just going to be the episodes that I want to write for. It's time for a new chapter of this storyline. Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter. I was not a fan of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Any character that you have seen on the show, I don't own. I also don't own the show. I wish that I owed the show because you know what would happen.

Chapter 31

The night before

Steve and Robyn were talking about the case with the little girl. She had a meeting with the governor the next morning about it.

"Why did you have turn in that report?" She asked her husband.

"Because I could not just ignore it. If you are mad then then take it out on someone else. I had to turn it in. The Family service agent was going to see the governor in the morning. I had to do it." Steve told his wife.

They headed to bed and Steve knew that she was really mad at him but he was hoping that she would forgive him. Robyn had woken up before him and they

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife not in bed. He knew that she was worried about the case that they had just gotten done with. She almost lost her husband and now she did not know what to do. Steve checked on the twins and they were both sleeping in their cribs soundly. He headed down the stairs to find her outside and he went out to check on her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he lean on her chair.

"Yeah I am fine." She lied to her husband.

"What's wrong?" He asked not believing what his wife had just said to him.

"We need to go get ready for Pearl Harbor." She responded to her husband as she got up and head to their bedroom only to be stop by him.

"We are going to talk about this." He said to his wife.

"We can't be late." She responded to her husband as she tried to get him to let go of her arm but it was no use.

"I am not letting go of you until you tell me what's wrong." Steve responded to her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to talk about it right now." She revealed to him as he finally let go. They headed back up to the house and check on the twins. Steve stayed in the room to get them ready for the day.

Missouri

Steve was holding their son while Robyn was holding their daughter. They were enjoying the remembering of the Pearl Harbor. Steve's grandfather was apart of Pearl Harbor so it was important for them to be there. After the celebration was over, Steve and Robyn saw a man come up with the gun.

"Steve be careful." She said as he jumped over the railing. He was happy that their kids were in a stroller. She watched him arrest the man. They had to wait for HPD to get there since they needed to take the twins home first before getting to the case.

Steve and Robyn managed to get the case done and decided to have a movie date with their friends. They called the nanny to make sure that she could watch them a little longer which they were happy that she could.

* * *

The meeting with the governor

Robyn knew that she had to be at the governor's office in ten minutes. Steve had managed to finished up the case so he could go there with her. Lucky for her, the governor had decided that he would let her off with a warning.

"See now do you feel better?" He asked his wife as he saw that she had a smile on her face. He was sure that she understood why he had to do it.

"Yeah a little." She responded to him. They walked to his truck and got into it to head to the movie.

Movie night

Steve and Robyn were watching the movie and enjoying pop corn while Danny and Gabby were watching the movie. They seemed to get over the issues that have came up in their family. Steve was happy to spend time with his wife and knew that his kids were safe with the nanny. After the movie was done, Steve and Robyn headed home to let the nanny go home. It had been a long day for them and their nanny and now all they wanted to do is spend time with their kids.

"The twins are sleeping." The nanny responded to Steve as he paid her for today.

"Thank you for watching them." Robyn said as she came back from the kitchen.

"Your welcome. I love them." The nanny revealed to them.

"That's good. It's really important for them to have someone that loves them just as much as their parents do." Steve responded to the nanny. He watched as the nanny to go home and then they settled down for the night. The twins were really happy to be there with their parents.

Author Note: Alright I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline. I don't know how many more chapters I am going to write for but I know when I reach that point, I will share with you. I am going to be working on a new McKono storyline soon. I hope that you will come and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. What did you guys think about the Pearl Harbor episode?

I actually have been to Hawaii twice and knew the ship that they were on and many places where they filmed at. I miss Hawaii and when I was there it felt really nice and relaxing.


	11. Chapter 32

_Author Note: It's time for a new chapter of this storyline. I was planning to do a storyline for NCIS:LA but I am still working on the chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter._

Chapter 32: Missouri and Movie night

Missiouri

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife not in bed. He knew that she was worried about the case that they had just gotten done with. She almost lost her husband and now she did not know what to do. Steve checked on the twins and they were both sleeping in their cribs soundly. He headed down the stairs to find her outside and he went out to check on her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he lean on her chair.

"Yeah I am fine." She lied to her husband.

"What's wrong?" He asked not believing what his wife had just said to him.

"We need to go get ready for Pearl Harbor." She responded to her husband as she got up and head to their bedroom only to be stop by him.

"We are going to talk about this." He said to his wife.

"We can't be late." She responded to her husband as she tried to get him to let go of her arm but it was no use.

"I am not letting go of you until you tell me what's wrong." Steve responded to her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to talk about it right now." She revealed to him as he finally let go. They headed back up to the house and check on the twins. Steve stayed in the room to get them ready for the day. About twenty minutes later, Robyn walked into the bedroom and she smiled when she saw Steve playing with both of the twins. They had a couple of minutes before they needed to leave. Steve put their son into the car seat while she was feeding their daughter. She put the baby into the other seat and they headed out for his truck. Steve helped his wife get into the truck and they headed to Pearl Harbor memorial. Steve got the stroller out and put both of the twins in the stroller along with the diaper bag. They walked over to the Missouri and John started to cry. She could tell that their little boy was hungry. Steve picked him and handled him to Robyn so she could feed him. After the celebration, Steve saw an old man with a gun.

"Stay here with the twins." He ordered his wife.

"Alright." She responded as she watched her husband jump over the railing and arrest the guy. They had to waiting for Danny to get there and take him to headquarters. Robyn had loaded the twins into the truck. Steve came over there within minutes and drive his family over to the house.

"So are you going to stay here with the twins or have the nanny come and spend time with them?" He asked his wife.

"I am going to stay here and spend some time with our kids." She revealed to her husband as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He left to go to work.

After the case was done, Steve text his wife to see if she would not mind hosting the team on a movie night. She agreed as long as she did not have to cook. He text her back saying that he would get pizza for them and it would be whatever kind she wanted. She told him her order.

"Hey we are doing a movie night." Steve told the team.

"What movie?" Danny asked him

"Hours with Paul Walker." Steve responded to the team as they all smiled at the movie.

"Alright let's do it." Danny responded as they headed for their cars.

"I just have to stop and get some pizzas." Steve revealed to them.

"Get the good kind for us." Kono said to her boss.

"Robyn is the one that got to chose this time." Steve told them as he unlocked the truck and was about to get into the truck.

Steve arrived back to the house about twenty minutes later to find the whole team being there. Robyn was getting all the drinks ready while Danny and Kono were playing with the twins. Robyn was happy that both of them were good with the twins. Steve walked into the house with the pizzas and headed to the kitchen.

"Here you go." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you." She responded to him as the team walked into the room and ate the pizza. They sat down and enjoyed the movie.

After the movie

The team headed home and the couple put their kids to bed. They claimed into bed and Steve explained the case.

"Your grandfather was friends with the parents of the man?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. They fell asleep and enjoyed the rest of the night.

_Author Note: I must put a disclaimer in this chapter since I put in the new movie of Paul Walker that is schedule to be released in March 2014. Yes, I am so getting that movie. I am really excited for that movie to come out. Don't forget to review this chapter. I can't believe in eight chapters, I will have 40 chapters. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review while you are down here. The next chapter of "A shot of Love" is hopefully going to be out this week. See you soon for the next chapter! I was originally going to write Robyn in the case but decided to change it with her staying at home with the twins. Don't forget to watch Five 0 on Friday night and joined me on twitter for my thoughts of the episode while I am watching it._


	12. Chapter 33

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review at the end of this chapter. I can't believe that we have 21 reviews! Thank you for reviewing the last couple of chapters. I did posted the Superbowl game that will be posted sometime this week.

Chapter 33

Steve woke up early morning hearing his kids cry so he went to go and check on them. They just wanted to be held and they fell back to sleep and so did Steve. Around 7am, Robyn walked into the room to get the kids ready for their nanny.

"Steve, it's time to wake up." She said as she picked up their daughter.

"hun, what time is it?" Steve asked his wife.

"It's seven in the morning and you have a meeting with the governor at eight am." She responded to her husband as she put their daughter down in her crib and took their son out of Steve's arms.

"I need to go get ready." He said as he gave her a small kiss and then walk out of the room. Robyn started to get their son dress and then put him down on the play mat and got their daughter ready for the day. She picked them both up and headed for downstairs to make some breakfast for her and feed the twins.

Steve ran down the stairs in a hurry and gave them all kisses. Today, Robyn had a doctor appointment for the twins and so the nanny was on her way to help with that. At eight o'clock the nanny arrived and they headed to get ready for the doctor's appointment. They got to the doctors and it was clear that the twins were doing really good.

The case

Steve and Danny were called to help a missing bride and the case quickly turned upside down when they found out that there was a plot on stealing the new husband's items but it seem that the bride was in love with the new husband.

"Weddings are a bad idea." Danny revealed as they got into the car.

"Why do you say that? Just because your marriage to Rachel did not turn doesn't mean that the rest of us won't." Steve responded to his friend.

"That's because your marriage to Robyn is good. You just became a father so give it a couple of years." Danny responded to his friend.

"Danny, you are forgetting that Robyn and I have been married for many years before we had children." Steve reminded him.

"I know that thank you very much. You are a lucky man who is for sure." Danny revealed as they got back to work. About twenty minutes later, Robyn walked into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" Robyn asked the team.

"We got a missing bride and a victim." Danny revealed to his friend.

"That is going to be fun." Robyn responded to them. "We need to figure out where the last time her phone was pinged on."

Steve and Robyn found the husband managed to find the guy that was doing it. Steve wanted to punch the man but he knew that he could not do that. They managed to reunited the couple and headed home to be with the twins.

"So how was the doctor's appointment with the twins?" He asked her as they were playing with the twins.

"They are growing really big." She responded to her husband.

"I wanted to tell you thank you for marrying me. I know that I don't make it easy for you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Steve I love you. You have always protected me and the kids." She responded to her husband.

They enjoyed the rest of the night with the twins.

Author Note: If I get this posted before the end of super bowl then I wanted to tell you that I am planning to write a storyline around that. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I am really excited for February 14 because we are going to have some Valentine storyline for you all. Don't forget to check out my new McKono's storyline. Alright that's the end of this chapter and please stay tune for the next chapter which will be posted soon.


	13. Chapter 34

Author Note: Alright it's time for a new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and make sure that you review it at the end of this chapter. We only have six more chapters after last one to go until Part 3. I know since chapter 15 of the first part of this storyline.

Chapter 34

The night before

Steve and Robyn enjoyed the night with the twins. Steve loves being a father to these kids and being married. He would not changed anything in his life. Steve knew that Catherine was coming into town soon because she said that she would be retiring from the army and coming to work for her ex-boyfriend. She and Steve had been best buds since their time together.

"So when is Catherine coming back for a visit?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Tomorrow morning." He responded to her as he started to kiss his wife before the twins started to cry. "nothing like your child stopping the make out session."

Robyn just started to laugh at her husband's comment after their child started to cry. She knew that it had been a while since they made love and not they had to wait another day.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn were laying bed when they heard some knocking on the door. It's been a while since Catherine was in town and she was happy to be back with her daughter Katie. It would be her first time meeting the twins. Robyn came down the stairs to find Katie and Catherine waiting for someone to open the door.

"Well, where is the babies?" Katie asked her as uncle Steve came down the stairs. "Uncle Steve! Can I hold the babies?"

"You have to sit on the couch to hold them." Catherine said to her daughter as they walked over to the couch. Steve handed John to Katie while Catherine got their little girl. "It's hard to believe that Katie was this small once. Just a fair warning that they will grow up fast."

"I don't want my babies to grow up. They need to stay little." Steve responded to his friend as he watched his friend and the little girl interact with his kids. This was something special.

About a week later

Catherine took the job with her ex-boyfriend and headed for a stake out when something bad happen and both Catherine and Billy were shot. Catherine and Billy were boy admitted and Steve was called to see Catherine to give her the news about Billy. He had to wait for her to wake up through and when she finally did.

"Hey." Steve greeted his friend.

"Hey how's Billy?" She asked him.

"I am sorry that I have to tell you this but Billy died during surgery." Steve revealed to her. Catherine knew that she needed to find the person that costed her daughter getting to meet her father. Catherine told him of the case and they headed to figure out what is going and Steve was hit by a truck and headed to the hospital.

"Don't call my wife and tell her that I was hit." Steve said to his friend.

"I have to do it." Danny responded to his friend as Robyn and the twins walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah I am fine. What are you doing here?" Steve asked her.

"Danny called me and told me that you were hit by a car." She responded as she walked over to the bed and Danny walked over to the twins. "You have a family now and you need to be careful."

"I know that I do. I am sorry that we are having to do this. I love you." Steve responded to her as he gave her hand a small kiss. "One more thing is that Catherine's ex died. I want to go to the funeral and I need you to come there and support me since he was my friend."

"Of course. Who's gonna watch the twins? I don't want to take them there." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I can see if Rachel would watch them for a couple of hours." Danny revealed to her. "I mean that it would be a little bit of a playdate."

"Alright thank you for that." Robyn responded to him.

The next morning, Joe arrived to talk to Steve about Steve's mother and Robyn was getting ready for the funeral. Rachel had agreed to watch the twins since it was important to Grace. Robyn and Steve loaded up the twins into Steve's truck after Joe left and headed to Rachel's house. Rachel came out there to meet them with Grace.

"Rachel thank you for watching them." Steve said as he gave her John in his car seat.

"You are welcome. I am sorry about your loss." Rachel responded to him as Robyn took out their daughter followed Rachel into the house. Grace took the little girl out of the car seat and held the baby. "We will see you later."

Steve and Robyn got to Billy's funeral and Steve wrapped his arms around his wife to gain comfort from his wife. He was happy that they managed to get Rachel to watch the twins. They got to the reception and Steve went to go to talk to Joe about what he found out. Catherine smiled at Robyn as she walked over.

"Hey how is it going?" Robyn asked her friend. "You know it's not your fault on what had happen."

"It's my fault that my daughter will never have a father to be in her life." Catherine said as she got up and started to walked away from Robyn. Steve saw what happen and headed over to his wife to find out what was said.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I think that Billy was Katie's father. Catherine's upset that her daughter would never get to know her dad. I felt the same way sometimes when you go to work." Robyn revealed to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the head. "Can we go home and spend time with our babies?"

"Yeah. Let's go" Steve said to her as he helped her out of the seat and they said goodbye and headed to Rachel's house. On the way there, Robyn's phone beep with a new text.

"Who's that from?" He asked her as he watched her text the person back.

"Catherine. She said that she was sorry for her outburst and I just told her that I understand." Robyn responded as they pulled into Rachel's driveway. Steve and Robyn got the twins and headed home. Steve put both of the twins down for the night while Robyn was getting ready for bed. Steve walked into their master bedroom and sat down next to her.

"I love you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I love you too." Robyn responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They spent the rest of the night together in their room.

Author Note: There is going to be a change about the McKono February storyline. I am going to start posting on that storyline on Sunday instead of Saturday. I am planning a new storyline for NCIS:LA and I need Saturday to be open to be able to do. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going right now. I am sorry that I am slowing down on the updates but there is a lot going on. I will see you soon for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 35

Author Note: I know that it's been a better part of the week before I wrote a new chapter to this storyline but I have got ready for Valentine's day and I will have a couple of both NCIS:La and Hawaii Five 0 storylines.

Chapter 35

The night before

Steve and Robyn had joined the group to go bowling. Robyn's best-friend was watching the twins because they wanted to give the nanny a break and that her best-friend wanted to spend time with the twins with Grace.

"Hey, welcome to date night." Danny joked as Gabby was sitting on his lap. Kono and Adam were there also. Chin and Leilani has not arrived yet but they are due there any minute.

"Thanks." Steve said to his friend.

"Your welcome." Danny responded to him. Steve and Robyn got their shoes on before they started to bowl. They were bowling for about three hours before Steve and Robyn were readying to go home.

"We will see you later." Steve revealed to their team that they were leaving.

"Have a great night." Robyn said to them as she followed Steve out of the bowling area. Steve got his shoes off before she got her off. He finished helping her getting her shoes off. "That was fun but I miss our babies."

"Babe you are gonna have to wait for a little bit longer." Steve responded to his wife.

"Why would I have to wait for a little bit more?" She asked her husband.

"it's a surprise." Steve said as he gave her a small kiss. He knew that she was confused but he knew that she would like this surprise.

"What do you have planned?" She responded to her husband.

"You will find out. I know that you hate surprises but I wanted to do this special for you since you gave me two beatiuful babies and I want to thank you." Steve revealed to her as they walked out the building and headed to his truck. Steve was driving for about five minutes when they got to the beach. He helped her get out of the truck and they headed down to the beach. She did not know where he was taking her. She was really excited that he was taking her out. They don't get that much time for each other since the twins were born. It was almost Halloween and it would be their twins first one.

"So what are the twins going to be for their first Halloween?" She asked her husband.

"I was hoping that we could Kia a little princess custome and John as a Navy seal." He revealed to his wife as they sat down on the beach.

"I really like that idea." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They just sat on the sand for a little while. Steve gave his wife a small kiss and they just sit there for about twenty more minutes. It was starting to get really late and Steve wanted to see the twins before they went to bed.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am. Let's go mcgarrett." She responded to her husband. She knew that he hated that nickname but she didn't care.

"I hate when you call me that you know." He told her as he gave her a look.

"I know that you do and that is why I do it." She responded to him.

"You are just lucky that I love you." He said to her in between kisses. He helped her get in of the truck and then he got into the truck. They headed back home and spent time with the twins before bedtime.

Halloween came and went so Robyn managed to get pictures of Steve dressing up as a seal with their son while Kia was dressed up as a princess costume and she was dressed as a queen. Danny arrived in time to take the family picture. John started to cry the minute that he decided to that he had enough of the outfit.

"I don't think that he likes this outfit." Danny said to his friends as they started to take off the costumes and get the twins ready for bed. They had put a sticky note on the door saying to knocked on the door and not ring the doorbell. They stayed up until nine giving out candy.

"I love you my queen." Steve said as he watched her change into her night clothes.

"I love you too my navy seal." She responded back to him as he gave her a small kiss.

Author Note: I don't know what got into me but I managed to forget to do this week's February wish. I will start writing chapter 12 after I finished this chapter. I am also thinking about doing a Valentine special for this storyline but I am going to do that for One take Monday so be on a look out for that. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter of this storyline.


	15. Chapter 36

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I am working on the Valentine's day special now. I am going to post it on Monday. I hope that you had a great Valentine's day! Can we get 30 reviews on this chapter?

Chapter 36

It's almost time for Thanksgiving and the group was playing their annual football game. Robyn and the twins were just watching the game since Danny was going to cook.

"hey I need to run back to my house." Danny said as his phone started to ring.

"Come on we are in the middle of the game." Steve responded to him

"Do you want to eat now?" Danny responded to him.

"Yeah but let's finished the game." Steve revealed to him

"Steve, if you want to eat today then you should let me go or we are going to have pizza." Danny responded to him.

Robyn knew that the game was ready since she knew that they were going to be done. Steve walked over and picked up John and smiled at Kia. He loved being a father to these kids and could not wait for the rest of their future together and how many kids they might have. Steve put John in his car seat while Robyn put Kia in her seat. They headed home and just relax for a little bit. Robyn had put the twins down for their morning nap and came down the stairs to sit on the couch with her husband.

"Hey babe." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey sweetie." She responded as she got comfortable in his arms.

"I am so thankful that you chose to make this family with me." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to her husband.

Steve heard the door being knocked on. He got up to answer it and he was surprised to see his aunt.

"Aunt Deb." He said in shocked to see his aunt as Robyn walked over to him.

"Hey we didn't know that you were coming." Robyn told Deb as she gave her aunt a hug.

"Where are those babies?" Deb asked her.

"They are taking a nap right now." She responded to her as Steve's cell phone starts ringing. Robyn knew that he had to leave for work. He came up to Robyn and gave her a small kiss.

"I have to go to work. I love you both." Steve revealed to them.

"I love you too." Robyn said as he gave her a kiss as he walked closer to the front door.

Robyn and Deb decided to make thanksgiving dinner at the house while the boys were doing the case. They went to load up the twins into the car. They headed into the store to find a turkey. They finally got one and Robyn went home to start the dinner. Mary knocked on the door to show the surprise of the new baby.

"Oh my God. She is so cute." Robyn said to her as she picked up the baby. Robyn heard the twins start crying.

"I will go and get the twins." Mary said as Robyn's phone starts to ring.

"Hi honey. She did what?" Robyn respond as she made Joan upset. She hanged up the phone and calmed the baby down. "Mary, Catherine is going to bring Deb back here."

Later on

Steve and the rest of the team got to Steve's house and Danny was not happy since he was excited to have it at his new house.

"I am sorry Danny." Robyn said to her friend.

"Fine you can have it this time but I get Christmas." Danny revealed to the couple.

" I have no problem with it since it will be nice to not have to make breakfast for you since you are a picky eater." Robyn said to him earning her a look from Danny.

"I am not a picky eater." Danny argue back to her.

"You are Danny." Kono told him.

"No i am not a picky eater." Danny revealed to the group. "Robyn knows that her husband is the picky eater and she doesn't want to admit it."

"Do you want to eat today?" Steve asked him

"Okay stop with the fighting." Kono responded to Danny and Steve while she was hoping to stop the fighting.

Deb pulled Steve aside to talk to him about what is going on with her. She knew that she needed to tell Robyn and Mary that she had cancer but did not know how to do it. Steve wrapped his arms around Robyn when he was done talking to his aunt.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." He lied to her.

"Honey, I know that there is something going on so why don't you just tell me?" She responded to him

"I am pretty sure that this is going to be the last Thanksgiving with her." He revealed to her.

"Why?" She asked slightly confused on what is going on.

"Aunt Deb has cancer." He responded to her. "How am I going to take care of Mary when she finds out about the cancer?"

"Just be there for her." She told him as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her. "Thank you for being there for me."

"You are always there for our family." She said to him as they tried to enjoy the rest of the night. Deb must have told Mary about her cancer because Steve could tell that his sister was upset. He went out there to sit there with her.

Author Note: Yesterday I posted a fanfic for One take Monday Valentine's special. I hope that you guys will read it and enjoy it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. We only have four more chapters until the part 3 of this storyline. Thank you all for making this storyline a successful storyline. I am thinking about when I start posting on Part 3 is to do it every other week. I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline.


	16. Chapter 37

Author Note: I am getting excited to finally get done of this part finished and then get started part three. Part three will start in a two weeks later so that way I still have chapters out for you on Tuesday and Thursday. I can't believe that we are almost at thirty reviews and counting. I can't believe that we have 37 chapters and counting.

Chapter 37

It's almost time for Christmas and Robyn were getting ready for the twin's first Christmas. She was excited to see her kids open the first Christmas presents. Steve had stayed with the kids at the house. She was happy that he was a good father and wanted to be there for their kids so she can do some shopping and spend mommy time. She got all the shopping done and headed home to find her husband sleeping on the couch and the twins were sleeping in their play pen. Se walks over to wake him.

"Honey, I am back." She told him while trying to wake him up.

"hey thanks for waking me up. The twins are sleeping." He responded to his wife.

"That's good. Why don't you get the Christmas presents out of my car?" She asked her husband nicely. She wasn't worried about him finding his Christmas present since she had it order already. Steve came back walking into the house with all the gifts that she had brought.

"Babe, are you forgetting that the twins are not going to want to unwrapped all this stuff that you brought?" He asked her as he put the stuff down on the couch.

"Yeah so? I want to make sure that we have many clothes for them the next couple of months to their first year of life." She responded to her husband as he was looking through the clothes. He had to admit that the clothes were really cute. They put away all the clothes and got ready for lunch. Robyn was in the kitchen and Steve was making sure that the twins were still taking their nap. Robyn was almost finished with their lunch when the babies woke up. Robyn walked out of the kitchen to find him with the babies. He was really good daddy.

Christmas Eve

Steve was helping Robyn wrapped the Christmas presents when they got called in for the case. Instead of calling the nanny, Robyn decides to stay home with the twins. Steve headed for work while she just played with the twins.

Danny was complaining about having to be there at work instead of with his daughter. Steve knew how he felt because he wanted to be with his wife and children.

"Danny, just relax." Steve told his friend. "I know that you want to be with Grace and trust me, I want to be with my wife and kids."

"Then let's get the case finished so we can go home and be with our family." Danny responded to him as they got the case finished.

Later that night

Steve got home to find his wife sitting on the couch watching a movie. He smiled as he saw the twins playing on the floor.

"how was your day?" She asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

"It was long. Danny just wanted to be with Grace which I could understand why he would want that because I wanted to spend time with you and the babies." Steve responded back to his wife.

They enjoy the rest of the night together. Steve helped put down the twins down for their bedtime while Robyn got ready for her bath. Steve was really great with the twins and she was happy that he wanted to be in their kids lives.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn woke up Christmas morning and was excited to see how the twins would react about their first Christmas. They had invited the team to come over and watch the babies to be open their gifts.

"We should get our babies and bring them in here for Christmas morning." Robyn said to her husband.

"Alright, I will go get them. You stay in bed." Steve ordered his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"I will stay in bed." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss again.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed the morning and stayed in bed with their kids until the door bell ring and Steve's sister walked into the house with her daughter. They unwrapped the presents that they got and then the rest of the team arrived. They had a great Christmas with their friends and family.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. Make sure that you check out the Valentine's storyline that was posted on One take Monday. I hope that you enjoy it and make sure that you review this chapter. The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday and we have about two more storylines so we should be done next week with this part of this storyline. I will be back the second week of March. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Five 0 returns in eight days and counting.


	17. Chapter 38

Author Note: It's time for chapter 38. We got two more chapters of this storyline after I posted this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 38

It was time to ring in the new year and Steve was trying to sleep in with Robyn but the twins had different plan. They wanted to be with their parents. Steve watched as she started to get out of bed.

"Babe, you stay in bed and I will go while I get the kids." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." She said as she laid back down. She could not believe that it was 2014. Steve and Robyn had just decided to keep it as a family day. She heard her husband come in with the twins.

They had an enjoyable day with the kids at the beach and the zoo. Steve loved being part of his family since he was dad to these kids. He hoped that his father would be proud of the man that he had became.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to make sure that you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also I will see you on Tuesday with another chapter of this storyline.


	18. Chapter 39

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on chapter 39. Thank you guys for reading this storyline.

Chapter 39

The week before Valentine's day

Steve and Danny knew that they needed to planned something special for their special ladies in their lives.

"It's hard to imaged you not being married to Robyn. You would be different then you would have been single." Danny said to his friend.

"Danny, Robyn is my life and she is the most important person to me. She makes me want to become a better man and father. She gave me those kids and I am so thankful to that." Steve told his friend.

"I know. I am happy that she is with you because then I would have to deal with your issues without someone being there to be there." Danny responded to his friend.

"Okay, let's get some planning to do for Valentine's day. I am going to see if my sister would not mind watching the twins since she is going to have Joan there." Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

"What does your sister not have plans this year?" Danny asked his friend.

"No. She's a new mom wants to spend it with her daughter. That's why I don't think that she is going to have a problem with watching the twins." Steve revealed to him as he started to dial his sister's number. He got the okay to bring the twins over for Valentine's day.

Valentine's day

Steve was looking forward to this day with his wife. He got the twins ready to go to his sister's house. He made sure that the twins got a kiss from mommy before he left with them.

"Be ready to go by the time that I get back." Steve told his wife.

He headed out of the house and did not see someone watching the house. He got the twins into their seat and walked around to find someone standing there.

Author Note: Yes, I am putting this chapter into two parts. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and make sure that you review it. I will be back soon for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you review this chapter and make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	19. Chapter 40

Author Note: It's time for the final chapter of this part 2. I am so excited for the final chapter of this part and I will be back soon with part 3.

Chapter 40

Valentine's day

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked confused at the person.

Lori was standing there with a gun in her hand.

"I want you to come with me right now or I am going to go in there and kill your family." Lori revealed to him.

"Alright I am going." Steve responded to her as he started to walk towards her and followed ahead of her to her car.

Twenty minutes later

Robyn was starting to get worried since she knew that it did not take long to drop the twins off. She could hear crying from her driveway so she looked out the window to find Steve's car still standing in the driveway with Steve's drive side open. She walked out of the house.

"Steve!" She yelled for her husband. She got worried when he did not answer her. She went to the truck and picked up the babies trying to clam them down and headed back into the house. She put the twins down on their play mat and dialed Danny's number.

"Hey how is your valentine's going with your hubby?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know because he is not here and I still have the twins." Robyn responded. "Do we have a case?"

"We don't have a case." Danny revealed to her.

"Then where is my husband?" Robyn responded.

"I will be there in a little bit." Danny revealed to her.

Author Note: What does Lori wanted with Steve? I was orginally going to write this Robyn being kidnapped instead I chose Steve to be kidnapped. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am hoping to have the new storyline next week.


	20. part 3 coming soon!

_Author Note: I will be posting the final part to this storyline on March 3, 2014 and I hope that you like it. It will go for about twenty chapters like the past two parts. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff_


End file.
